Slayers Super Hero! Amelia as Justice Girl
by Zelgadis Greywolf
Summary: Amelia could probably get a job as a superhero. Find out about the adventure of Justice Girl! and her sidekick...(((_^)) (chapter 10 is up)
1. Justice Girl!

Disclaimer : Of course, Slayers dosen't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't write fanfic, I would write real scenario!  
  
This part and the original idea of Justice Girl, where made by MaullarMaullar, from the Slayers Gamefaqs board, he is also the one posting « 3 words story » made by the whole slayer gamefaqs cast…  
  
Picture this.  
  
[SAILLUNE BANK]  
  
ROBBER: Hehehe! We got all the money!  
  
ROBBER 2: Yeah! Let's go spend it on cheap booze!  
  
UNKNOWN VOICE: Stop right there!  
  
*Justice-y music starts to play*  
  
*Amelia (in her regular suit but with a mask) jumps into the scene, on top of the counter*  
  
AMELIA: Robbing banks is evil and unjust! It will not be tolerated by me, JUSTICE GIRL!  
  
ROBBER: ****! It's Justice Girl!  
  
ROBBER 3: Let's show her what we're made of!  
  
ROBBER 2: Whoa, Robber 3 talks!  
  
AMELIA: If that's how you want to do it, then the Hammer of Justice shall smash you! RA TILT!  
  
ROBBERS: Blarg!  
  
AMELIA: Never fear, for as long as I exist, injustice will never prosper! Live in confidence and justice! *jumps away* 


	2. Sidekick No1

Disclaimer : Of course, Slayers dosen't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't write fanfic, I would write real scenario!  
  
On the other hands, this part was written by me, Zelgadis Greywords, aka Vega Knight, I also took part into a serious fan fic co-writen by minoa & me, you'll find it by looking for name author Minoa, wrote part in the slayers crazy chanel and the 3 words story. Anyway, back to the show!  
  
Sundenly, she stop to see a man picking a fallen coin on the ground, she run toward him,  
  
Justice Girl: hey, you! taking something that don't belong to you is stealing, and stealing is evil! Hold it right th..woooaaa!!! (as she was running to him, she fall into a hole covered with bushes, right after, a pack of metal blade cover the hole, preventing any escape...  
  
Bandits 4:ha ha ha! you falled into our traps!  
  
Bandit 5:(previously known as the man who was picking the coin):we know your weakness!!  
  
bandit 4: now, you will pay for what you did to our 3 kid brothers!!!  
  
Justice Girls: Justice will always triumph! come forth my trusty sidekick, Stoneman!!!  
  
(Zelgadis appear on top of a bulding, in his usual white garment with hood and masc and cross his arms.)  
  
Zel: humpf!  
  
Bandit 4 & 5: ho no! it's the Moonlight Knight!!!!  
  
(chibi sailor moon running in back ground: in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!!!!! )  
  
Zelgadis(sweatdroping):Why me?  
  
Amelia:go get them Stoneman, my fellow warrior of justice!!!  
  
Zelgadis:(still sweatdroping):Stop calling me that!!!  
  
Amelia:but it sound so super hero like! you know, like Iron man and...  
  
Bandit 4: don't come closer Rockman, we hold Sailor Justice! herr...Justice Girl!, (taking out crossbows) if you try to stop us, we'll shoot her!  
  
Bandit 5:herr, bro, I think his name is Stoneman, not Rockman...  
  
Bandit 4:Ha! Shut up!  
  
Zelgadis: (twitching) I had enought of this!  
  
Bandits:(shaking)don't come closer or we'll...OOPS (his trembling hand shot the crossbow)  
  
Zelgadis run with Kimera Speed and place himself in front of the bolt, that break in piece when in enter in contact with him.  
  
Amelia: way to go Mr Ze..haem Stoneman!(I musn't give away his secret identity...)  
  
2 Bandits:(with big eyes and shaking even more) he's...he's not human!  
  
Zelgadis:and you where forced to remind me? Alrigfht, that it, DIGU VOLT!!!!  
  
(bandit end up toasted on the ground, some sailor..haem Seerune guard take them away, while Zel crush the steel blade with his bare hand and is sudenly propulsed on the ground by a launching Amelia)  
  
You did it mister Zelgadis! You won the fight for justice!  
  
Zel:(blushing) I dit it to save you, don't misunderstand...  
  
Amelia:whatever, the Justice triumphed once again! (Jump on the top of a pole and strike a pose) rest easy my fellow citizen, because Justice Girl & her partner Stoneman are protecting you!  
  
Zelgadis:will you stop doing that?!?!? (take her by the cape and start draging her away in levitation)  
  
Amelia:gulp, sorry!(while is back is turned, she does the victory sign!) Good bye Justice fan!  
  
Zel:Amelia!!!  
  
Justice girl: /((^_-))\  
  
(screen fade away and credit start rolling with super hero theme in background)  
  
------  
  
Zel:(watching Vega with an angered look) You know you are going to pay for inclunding me in this ridiculous story don't you? (((_))  
  
Vega:(sweatdroping) herr...couldn't help it! |(((_^))|  
  
Amelia:thank you Mister Vega! it was great! /((^_^))\ Mr Zelgadis, where re you going?  
  
Zel:...hang myself.(((_-)) () 


	3. Beware Evildoer!

Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own Slayers, what, surprised?  
  
Another chapter from MaullarMaullar, enjoy! (more like an intro actually)  
  
[ABANDONED WAREHOUSE]  
  
DRUG DEALER: Here's the stuff. Now get working on it. I want it all done by Friday.  
  
GUY: But that's ingredients for drugs!  
  
DRUG DEALER: And it means big money to me and your life to you! Besides, no one will see us here.  
  
*justice-y music starts*  
  
UNKNOWN VOICE: Stop! Ceipheid knows, Saillune knows, and Justice Girl knows! Making big money off other people's health and mind is unjust!  
  
*Amelia jumps down from the rafters with her mask and smacks into the ground facefirst*  
  
AMELIA: *gets up* Ouch...  
  
DRUG DEALER: Crap! It's Justice Girl! Well, this time you won't win! *takes out a gun*  
  
AMELIA: Oh no, he's got a gun!  
  
ANNOUNCER: What will happen now? Will justice prevail? Find out after someone more creative than MaullarMaullar posts! 


	4. Sidekick No2

Disclaimer : You really tought I owned Slayers didn't you? Well, me too, but then I got interned, and I'm doing better now…  
  
And this chapter is from me, enjoy!  
  
Amelia: So, you think you will win hu? Come forth my trusty sidecick number 2! jedi-knight! ....HEY, I SAID COME FORTH JEDI-KNIGHT!  
  
Drug dealer:ha ha ha ha ha, look like you'r all alone justice girls!  
  
Amelia:GOURY! YOU'R JEDI-KNIGHT!  
  
Gourry:(coming out of behind a big box, scratching his head) I am?  
  
Amelia: yes! now, destroy this evil doer!  
  
Gourry:huuu...why?  
  
Amelia:/((-_-))\ ()  
  
Drugdealer:(pointing his weapon at Gourry) who do you think you are?  
  
Gourry:(waving) Hi! I'm Gourry Gabriev, and you?  
  
Amelia: you'r not Gourry, you'r Jedi-Knight! Ho, screw it! (while the drug dealer is facing Gourry, she take a wooden box and smash it over his head.)  
  
then, she take Gourry by the hand, and they get out of the building, walking.  
  
Gourry:huuu...Amelia...  
  
Amelia:it's Justice Girls!  
  
Gourry:whatever, don't you think it was not very heroic like for defencer of justice?  
  
Amelia: (sad look) I know...I just feel...very depressed for some reason...  
  
(on the other side of the town, we see a white cloaked figure)  
  
Stoneman: (Zel:my name is Zelgadis you %?#*!$) I'm...happy...I think I'm going to go fight for justice and save the widows and the orphan! ...what the heck is hapening to me? bleeecchh, that was gross! (((_-)) ()  
  
--------  
  
there, that all for now, any coments? (((_^)) 


	5. 2 more sidekick shiver

Disclaimer & Authors notes :  
  
Neither Slayers nor Dragonball belong to me, I do have a pencil and an eraser tought…  
  
Hi Justice Girls fan! (look everywhere…) hum, Hi empty room…Heres what someone somewhere in the world has certainly been waiting for! A new adventure of Justice Girls & Co! This chapter is from MaullarMaullar, enjoy!  
  
[SINISTER LOOKING CASTLE]  
  
*Amelia, I mean Justice Girl, and her allies are tied up and hanging upside down above a vat of acid*  
  
AMELIA: This is unjust! Waa!  
  
ZELGADIS: Bah...  
  
GOURRY: Hey, look! Pickle juice!  
  
EVIL DOCTOR REZO: Before you die, I will first unmask you!  
  
AMELIA: Noooo!!!  
  
UNKNOWN VOICE: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ceiphied knows, big sister knows, and... erm... Inverse Girl knows!  
  
EVIL DOCTOR REZO: Now who is it?!  
  
LINA: *emerges from the shadows wearing a really big sombrero* Why, it's me, Inverse Girl!  
  
AMELIA: Inverse Girl!  
  
GOURRY: Lina! Hi!  
  
ZELGADIS: Shut up... just shut up...  
  
EVIL DOCTOR REZO: No matter! I will destroy you myself!  
  
SYLPHIEL: And I, uhh... Sylph Girl will help to defeat you!  
  
ZELGADIS: Oh god, the superhero names just keep getting worse...  
  
*Lina and Sylphiel fight with Rezo for a while, but they can't touch him*  
  
REZO: Ha ha ha!  
  
LINA: DRAGON SLAVE!!!  
  
(BOOM!)  
  
REZO: Ha! That didn't hurt!  
  
AMELIA: *wriggles free of the ropes* Don't touch my friends, you evil unjust doctor! *tackles Rezo*  
  
REZO: OOF!  
  
LINA: *grabs Rezo from behind and puts him in a hold*  
  
REZO: Ow, watch the hair!  
  
LINA: Now, Sylphiel! Do it!  
  
SYLPHIEL: I'm sorry Lina... DRAGON SLAVE!!!  
  
(BOOM!!!!!)  
  
(Lina and Rezo are dead...)  
  
*Amelia and Sylphiel let their allies down*  
  
ZELGADIS: Well, it looks like we've got to find something to bring Lina back.  
  
[SOME WEIRD PLANET SOMEWHERE]  
  
LINA: ...ugh... where am I?  
  
CEPHIED: Hello, you're going to train with me!  
  
LINA: Oh no... this can only mean...  
  
CEPHIED: Yes! You are now in a storyline resembling DBZ!  
  
LINA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
---  
  
My site: http://www.geocities.com/maullar_maullar  
  
Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups.  
  
MaullarMaullar  
  
Herr…What will happen to them? Will Inverse girl come back in time to protect her friend from the evil sayan Darkstar? Is there a limit to crazyness? Why would we give a hell? Those question and many more will (maybe) be answered in the next episode of Justice Girl!  
  
Zel 


	6. A new city, a new hero

Disclaimers : I don't own anything in slayers, I don't own much things really, sometimes, I wonder if I even own myself… I do own the super hero name of Zelgadis, Gourry & the new one in this chapter, it's not much, but that better than nothing righ? (((_^))  
  
~~~~~~~JUSTICE GIRLS! EPISODE 6!~~~~~~~~  
  
Today, Justice Girl is wandering trough a new city, Amelia and her fellow "Justice Warrior" have cleared every bandits from Seerune, and had to move to a new town because they had no job left. Of course, Lina have resurrected since last episode, because it's a manga, and we don't have to be logical...  
  
So, Justice Girls is wandering in a dark alley when she suddenly hear a scream! She run in the direction of the sound, and she see a band of punk who are attacking a young woman who she can't really see well. So, she instantly act...by climbing to the roof of a house beside them, then, she take a deep breath to start her speech:  
  
Hummpfffffff! Ceif....  
  
Punk no1:hey, she has a TAIL!  
  
Woman:GET OFF ME PERVERT!!!!  
  
(one of the punk is suddenly sent flying so far that we can't see him anymore!)  
  
the blond haired woman with a huge spiked mace is now glaring at the effraid punk...  
  
Blond haired woman:never, NEVER touch my tails!  
  
Punk: no 3, 6 &7: WHOOAA, it's SUPER MACE!!!  
  
(the 7 remaining punk try to get away while she proceed to beating them into a bloody pulp!.)  
  
Philia: you ECCHI worthless NAMAGOMI perverted HENTAI, DIE!  
  
every Bandits:hughhh!  
  
Amelia: (walking away with a frightened look)  
  
herr...justice is done! once again, Justice Girl as saved the poor innocent!  
  
Zelgadis:(leaning on a wall in the shadow):  
  
You haven't done anything to help the innocent!  
  
Amelia: but the lady is so scary! I feel pity for those poor punk, but as a Warrior of Justice, it is my duty to conserve my body integrity in certain situation so I can keep on fighting the injustice!  
  
Zelgadis: some hero...  
  
---  
  
Philia:now that I taught you not to touch my tails, it's time to teach you a lesson for trying to rape SUPER MACE!  
  
/|\_/|\  
  
---  
  
Zel & Amelia:(hearing far away scream)  
  
(((_-))() /((-_-))\ () 


	7. Big Sister, Big

Disclaimer :I don't own Slayers, I don't even own the original Idea of Justice girl, life is so unfair don't you think?  
  
Okay, this episode was written by Zellos, also from the gamefaqs slayers board, the Amelia's secret weapon was my idea tought…  
  
What about the title? I only meant big surprise, what where you thinking? Hentai! (((_^))  
  
-Episode 7-  
  
Justice Girl and her companions, Jedi Knight, Sylph Girl, Inverse Girl, Rockman, and Super Mace, have travelled to a remote town to investigate reports of theivery.  
  
Suddenly, a large explosion comes from the town bank.  
  
Robber 1: Give us the money or else!  
  
Robber 2: We've got weapons!  
  
Robber 3: And we aren't afraid to use 'em.  
  
Robber 4: So give us the money,  
  
Robber Captain: If you want to live!!!  
  
Then, Amelia and crew arives!  
  
Amelia: Stop, evil doers! Threating innocent citizens and stealing there wealth is in just! The Allies of Justice will defeat you!  
  
The first 4 robbers take out various weapons, like a club, sword, mace, and boomerang.  
  
Filia: A mace! The only way to beat a mace is with a mace! (Tries to take out mace-sama, and realizes it's gone) Wait! Where's mace-sama?  
  
Super Mace recognizes Robber 3's mace!  
  
Filia: BAKA! OMEA O KOROSU! (Steals back Mace-sama and starts beating robber 3 about)  
  
---At the same time  
  
Jedi Knight is fighting robber 2 with Sylph Girl by his side, Inverse Girl is fighting robber 1, and Rockman is fighting robber 4.  
  
Robber 4's boomerang passes Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis: Do you really think a boomerang will be any good?  
  
Robber 4: Turn around.  
  
Rockman turns around and sees the boomerang coming back. He ducks and Robber 4 is hit over his head. At this time, Inverse Girl, Sylph Girl, and Jedi Knight have defeated the other robbers.  
  
Justice Girl goes after the robber leader.  
  
Robber Leader: You, little, meddling, pest! I will squash you beneath my feet like the bug you are (Chants a spell).  
  
Amelia: What are you doing?  
  
Robber Leader: Vu Vraimer!  
  
The created golem attacks and practically destroys everybody.  
  
Lina: I can't believe it! He's too strong.  
  
Suddenly, a very evil, familiar voice appears.  
  
Naga: I, the Laughing Lady, will defeat you! Ohohohohohohohohohoho!  
  
Robber Leader: Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
Naga: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Amelia suddenly pulls out her secret weapon (A stereo) and puts the volume on full power.  
  
It's a recording of Amelia on Endless Loop.  
  
Stereo: LIFE IS WONDERFULL! LIFE IS PROTECTED BY JUSTICE! JUSTICE IS GOOD! JUSTICE BRINGS STABILITY TO LIFE! LIFE IS WONDERFULL! LIFE IS PROTECTED BY JUSTICE! JUSTICE IS GOOD! JUSTICE BRINGS STABILITY TO LIFE! LIFE IS WONDERFULL! LIFE IS PROTECTED BY JUSTICE! JUSTICE IS GOOD! JUSTICE BRINGS STABILITY TO LIFE! LIFE IS WONDERFULL! LIFE IS PROTECTED BY JUSTICE! JUSTICE IS GOOD! JUSTICE BRINGS STABILITY TO LIFE! LIFE IS WONDERFULL! LIFE IS PROTECTED BY JUSTICE! JUSTICE IS GOOD! JUSTICE BRINGS STABILITY TO LIFE!  
  
Robber Leader: Okay, okay, you win. Just stop the tape!  
  
Amelia: Victory for the Allies of Justice, all thanks to the Laughing Lady.  
  
Naga: Ohohohohoho!  
  
Lina: NO! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sidenote from Zel :  
  
Amelia : his name's is Stoneman, not Rockman you Megamaniac!  
  
Zelgadis :My name is ZELGADIS! You guy's sicken me, I'm outta here… 


	8. The end of Justice Girl?

Disclaimer : Guess what? I don't own Slayers! But those day, with the exam and stuff, I sure wish Ii'd own it, because I would drop school and enjoy my millions…  
  
By the way, this part is from Maullar-Maullar, and on a side note, the cast from the slayers Gamefaqs board moved to a new one after a sery of uncalled for mod, we are now at http://slayers.suddenlaunch.com , end of the shameless publicity! (((_^))  
  
----  
  
[ABANDONED WAREHOUSE]  
  
*Justice Girl is tied to a chair. Her hair seems quite a bit longer than usual, and her body seems a bit more... mature.*  
  
CRIMINAL: Finally, we have captured Justice Girl!  
  
OTHER CRIMINAL: Let's get these cement shoes ready and let her sleep with the fishies!  
  
CRIMINAL: Wait, but first we must unmask her!  
  
OTHER CRIMINAL: That's right!  
  
VOICE: Stop, unjust criminals!  
  
CRIMINAL: W-what!  
  
VOICE: Ha ha ha... Cephied knows, Saillune knows, and Justice Girl knows!  
  
*Amelia in her Justice Girl outfit jumps down from the rafters and lands on the criminals, knocking them out*  
  
AMELIA: Many, thanks, the false Justice Girl! *unties her*  
  
FAKE JUSTICE GIRL: *takes off her mask, revealing herself to be Sylphiel* Amelia, please don't misunderstand me, but I'm never going in as a decoy for you again.  
  
AMELIA: That's OK, Sylph Girl! Keep your justice up, people, I'll always be your ally! *runs off*  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
well, that it, See you in the next chapter!  
  
Sylphiel : what a lousy part to play, I feel like Dragonslaving Maullar right now!  
  
Amelia :calm down miss Sylphiel! Dragon Slaving is unjust!  
  
Sylphiel : (evil stare)  
  
Amelia : (shiver and run)  
  
Note from Zel : our Sylphiel have drifted very far from her gentle self due to an over exposition to Lina and the way Gourry dumped her for the said breastless sorceress…  
  
Lina :Breastless?!?  
  
Sylphiel : Not Gentle?!?  
  
Lina & Sylphiel : DRAGONSLAVE!!!!!!! 


	9. The obsessed trio!

Disclaimer : Once upon a time, there was a Kimera who didn't owned Slayers, it was a very sad kimera who wandered the road in Quest for a way to get Slayers to belong to him!(and with the money that would get him, buy a way to turn himself back to normal!)  
  
(((_^))  
  
what else? This story part was mine, altought Zangulus's name was Zellos idea!  
  
---------  
  
Zel, Lina and Gourry are around a fire camp, while "Justice Girl" is fighting the crime somewhere!  
  
But then!  
  
girl voice:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEWARE LINA INVERSE!!! $|^_^|$  
  
guy voice:Gourry, I CHALENGE YOU! //_\\  
  
no voice:... (|-_-|)  
  
Zomogustar Know, Howling Sword know, and Eris know as well!  
  
Zel: Eris is dead...  
  
three shadow jump down of a three, rising on their feet, they wear their casual clothing exept with a mask...  
  
Martina: I AM Zomogirl Star!  
  
Zangulus:and I am Sith Knight! and here is my silent associate Cosmocopy- Cat!  
  
Vrumugun:...  
  
all the three:we are the BEATABLE WARRIOR!  
  
Vrumugun:…wasn't it unbeatable?  
  
annoyed adventurer:  
  
Lina:fireball!(Martina fall on her back roasted)  
  
Martina:hurrrgh...cough...curse you Lina!  
  
Zelgadis:stare hard at vrumugun... (((_))  
  
Vrumugun:... gulp (|_|)  
  
Zelgadis:Gaav Flare!  
  
(vrumugun is turned to ashes...)  
  
Ashes :…  
  
Zangulus : (Looking at him closely)I don't see much of a difference…  
  
Gourry keep on eating his dinner...  
  
Zangulus:Jedi Knight, pick up your sword and fight me!!!  
  
Gourry:munch, gnap, gulp, crunch...  
  
Zangulus:I SAID FIGHT ME JEDI KNIGHT!  
  
Gourry:... BURP!  
  
| |  
  
Zangulus: (standing in front of Gourry):Hey you Dumb Swordman, stop ignoring me!  
  
Gourry:hu, did you say something?  
  
Zangulus: okay, that it, now you die!!!!(raise his sword to strike)  
  
BUMP!!!!  
  
Sylphiel:YOU LEAVE MASTER GOURRY ALONE YOU MEANY, BUMP, OBSESSED, BUMP, NO GOOD, BUMP, WEIRD HAT, BUMP, DUEL FREAK!!! BUMP BUMP BUMP!!!(Sylphiel is striking him down with her staff)  
  
Zangulus:that so un-just...  
  
far away voice: DID ANYONE SAY JUST?  
  
(Justice girl come running faster than kimera speed and jump on top of a three!)  
  
Amelia: AND YET AGAIN, JUSTICE TRIUMPHED THANKS TO JUSTICE GIRL!!!!! …& co.  
  
-------------  
  
-------  
  
There! You liked it? (((_^))  
  
Zangulus : (tip his hat) My name sound cool! //^_^\\  
  
Martina :Why can't I win for a change? I'm so much better than L…(Lina walk in with a pissed off look)…Lalalalalalala such a nice weather!(sweatdrop) $|^_^|$ ()  
  
Ash Vrumugun : …  
  
Zangulus :now that I think about it, could it be that you are shy Vrummy?  
  
Ash Vrumugun : …(are suddenly away up by a gust of wind)  
  
Amelia : See you again in my next justice quest!/((^_^))\ Hu, what this writen on the text…Read & Review…what is it for Mister Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis : Sore wa himitsu desu! (((_=))  
  
Xellos : (poping out of nowhere) Hey, that my line!  
  
Amelia :Ho no, it's Mysterious Man! LIFE IS WONDERFUL, LIFE IS WONDERFUL, LIFE IS WONDERFUL!!!!  
  
Xellos : Whooaaa (run away screaming)  
  
Zelgadis : (((_^)) 


	10. A weird tales

Disclaimers: do I look like I own Slayers? Hey, I'm just a Slayers CHARACTER! How could I own the whole show? If I did, I would turn myself back to normal! (((_))  
  
Hi justice girls lover! Zelgadis here, coming back from a several month trips, I'm posting a chapter that Zellos started when I was away & MaullarMaullar continued, then Zellosr, then Maullar.well, you get the picture. I added some parts to it as it was kinda hard to follow.  
  
------------ The Justice Girls & her crew were headed to Sairaag to visit Sylphiel, who had invited them to a party. When they got there, no sign of Sylphiel was to be found  
  
Gourry: Hey, what's this *Picks up a piece of paper*  
  
Amelia: Lemme see! This says.... um....  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Amelia: I think whoever wrote this needs hand writing lessons!  
  
Filia: Ah, let me read it! It says... um... maybe you were right, Amelia  
  
Amelia: My name is Justice Girl!  
  
Filia: yeah, whatever. Lina, can you read it?  
  
Lina: Yeah. It says that Sylphiel has been kidnapped! And the kidnapper wants to fight us!  
  
Gourry: *Realizing what's going on* HEY! This means I don't get any of her home cooking!!! ((/_T))  
  
Lina: ((-_-))*... HEY! Gourry's right! I WANT MY FOOD!  
  
Lina rushes off to catch the kidnappers!  
  
Amelia: This Is unjust! I will follow you, Inverse Girl, so that I may teach the unjust kidnappers about Justice!!!  
  
-------  
  
Zellos: Anybody that wants to continue now, you're welcome) Next Maullar: It's SO nice writing stories without having to upload them to fanfiction.net... I do enough of that already  
  
By the way, shouldn't they be calling Sylphiel "Sylph Girl"? ----- LIEBER-MAN: Hahahaha! I have kidnapped Sylph Girl! You can only have her back if you promise to cancel all the anime! JUSTICE GIRL: (appearing on the top of a pile of wooden box) You fiend, give my justice sidekick back! *she prepare for a justice launch but she slip, fall face first on the floor & with a box on her bottom * crap! ^_- * LIEBER-MAN:Nyark! So, what do you say? Cancel the anime, or the death of your friend here? *holds a letter opener to Sylphiel's throat*  
  
JUSTICE GIRL: Nooo! If I don't unjustly cancel all the anime, Sylph Girl will unjustly be killed!! ------------- Zellos again ---- *SMASH*  
  
Leiber-man is knocked out and Sylphiel gets away  
  
Eris: OHAHAHAHA! I am Vrumugirl! ERISIL VRUMUGUN!!!!!!! OHAHAHA! ----- Maular: --- Oh no! Here comes Falwell Man! ---- .hurrg, I'll just post the rest without always telling who made what okay? --- (Fawell-man)  
  
Gourry: This should be easy... *Starts attacking Fawell-man*  
  
Voice: Gourry! I'm coming for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Oh no.... I know that voice!  
  
Man: Gourry-kun! It's me! Valoon!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ((/_o))*  
  
Uh-oh! Lieber-man has come back! And he holds in his hand a bill to outlaw anime all over the United States!  
  
Too bad he got shot by one of Bandai's assasins, who talked with the head of the USA earlier, and made a bill that prevented Anime from being banned!  
  
Justice Girl: Yay! once again justice triumph! ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: and where in this strange story would justice be?  
  
Amelia: ho, she must be around here somewhere. ^_- * ()xxxxxxx||::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: Well, that it for today folks, hope you enjoyed this bizarre story, that what happen when people do a story one sentence after one other! (((_^)) 


End file.
